Even Gods Fall
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: The only human born of Asgard becomes the servant of Loki, who happens to defeat the Avengers and institute a reign of terror. Can she make him see her as he is? A lonely thing who wants something to love? Loki/OC, Alternate Universe
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Marvel Characters. They are property of Marvel Comics, Inc. This is set after _Thor _and before (and leading into) _The Avengers _movie _. _This is an AU. I only own Iona.

Chapter 1

She walked quickly and with purpose down the corridor. She had heard the rumors about him, how Thor had defeated him. She had heard that he had fallen into the void, that he was dead. That was why Thor mourned, why Thor stayed shut away. Grabbing her gown to run faster, she turned the corner and smacked into Thor.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Prince Thor." She curtsied.

"You seem in quite a hurry." He answered, striking a conversation.

"I don't belong here." She responded.

"Why not?"

"I'm human." She glanced up at him.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was born here."

"We're going to the All-Father immediately." Thor roughly grabbed her arm and brought her to the throne room. "EVERYONE LEAVE." He boomed, shoving her forward.

"Thor?" Frigga asked quietly.

"This is a human woman. She claims she was born on Asgard." Thor answered.

"Is this true?" Odin came to her. "Is it, child?"

"It is, sir." She answered.

"You were born here? Where are your parents?"

"Dead." She responded.

"What is your name?" Odin asked.

"Iona."

"You are not supposed to be here. I have to send you back to Midgard." Odin said.

"Would that not drain your powers, Father?" Thor asked.

"For a time at least."

"I want you to find a place that can help you, child." Frigga said lovingly.

"I hope to, my lady." Iona answered.

-:-:-:-

A year had gone by and Nick Fury stared at the woman in front of him. She had no record on Earth and she claimed she was born on Asgard. This threw quite the monkey wrench into things because Loki had just stolen the Tesseract. The room was filled with Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Maria Hill, and Phil Coulson.

"What do you know about Loki?" Fury asked her.

She shifted uncomfortably. "You've heard from him then?"

"You could say that." Fury responded. "What do you know about him? You say you lived on Asgard your whole life and the records match your story. You appeared a year ago, after the New Mexico incident and we want to make sure you aren't going to be an issue."

"You mean you wish to make sure that I will not be a threat to security of the planet." Iona replied icily.

"You could say that." Coulson answered for Fury.

"Thor mourned his brother, the whole family did. It was a very difficult time. Loki had forced Thor to destroy the Bi-Frost. It will take a lot of magic for the All-Father to send Thor back here. If Loki is here, Thor will know about it and make him face Asgardian justice. It is their way."

"What about you? How do you know so much about this?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I was born with many secrets of Asgard."

"Your parents?" Maria asked.

"Dead. I didn't know them. I was raised by a kind soul."

"Who?"

"No one of importance." Iona answered.

"We will have to keep you here under observation." Fury said. "You will have free range of the Helicarrier, but you do not go anywhere without one of us. Understood?"

"Of course." She looked at her skirt and folded it. "I wish to be escorted to my room."

"I'll do it." Tony volunteered. He had been strangely quiet this whole time.

"Okay, but I want you to…"

"Director, we found Loki. He's in Germany."

Iona's eyes shifted up and she seemed to be happy at the news, but only Natasha noticed.

"Battle stations, everyone. Suit up." Fury said, walking out of the room.

Iona ran out of the room and went to find hers. Hurrying along the corridor, she found it with the window looking into a tiny room. It resembled a prison, but her clothes were here. She stepped inside as Natasha walked up to the door.

Iona went through her clothes and found the green scarf that she had found when she was a child. Loki's scarf was hers and she couldn't wait to find him again. She found her white skirt and put it on, hoping he would like it when he saw her.

Natasha watched her curiously. It was like she was trying to get attention from the monster who had took Clint, but why? She left when Fury got on the radio. "On my way."

Iona waited until she saw Tony Stark passing her room on the way to going to something. She got up and pushed open the door as he turned around. "Hello, Iona." He said, as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello, Mr. Stark." She said politely, curtsying.

"Call me Tony, that's my father's name." He responded.

"I cannot. I was raised to respect people more powerful than I." She answered.

"Fair enough. I was actually on my way to go talk to Bruce in the lab. Would you like to come with me?"

"That sounds like fun." She said as he turned to continue walking.

They arrived in the lab and she saw Bruce working diligently on some piece of technology she was unfamiliar with. She sat down on the only stool in the room and watched them.

"You aren't much for talking are you?" Bruce commented, lost in his work.

"Not really no. If you will excuse me, I would like to explore the ship." Iona looked at them. "You don't need to escort me. I promise I am a big girl."

"I'm sure you are." Tony answered with a twinkle. "Go on, just try not to run into Fury or Steve. That would make my explanation dumb."

Iona nodded and slipped out, going towards the corridor she had passed before. Slipping into it undetected, she quickly came up to a padlocked door. Thinking quickly, she saw fingerprints on the keys and tried to figure out the code. She tried 4356 and got nothing. But when she tried 4653, the door slid open and she stepped inside.

As the door closed behind her, she heard a voice of sugary deception and knew it instantly. "Are you really supposed to be in here, human?"

She spun around and was face to face with Loki. "Prince Loki," she curtsied, "it's wonderful to see you again."

"Who are you?" Loki asked, noticing the scarf. "Where did you get that?"

"I found this in Asgard when I was a child. I was born there, you know. The only human born in Asgard, something of an anomaly. I am Iona."

"And what do you want with me?"

"I wanted to know if the rumors were true. It appears you are alive."

"I am indeed. Humans think me immortal."

"Are you then? Because I think you are planning your escape." She answered, a twinkle in her eye.

"My escape? You are a smart one. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing." She said simply. "Everything."

"How vague."

"I know that you think me lowly and human, but those idiots think they can hold me here because I am a human born on Asgard. Imprisoning me because of a birthright I did not want." She sat down in front of him.

Loki looked at her. She wasn't lying and that surprised him. Humans were known to lie more often than not and here she was, telling him everything; bearing her soul to him. It was something he only could dream of and here it was. "Go on."

"I'm sort of like you in a way. Everyone who knows about your origins: Loki, god of mischief and lies, a master sorcerer and a frost giant progeny. Yes, and I am Iona: a lonely human child not able to fit in on Earth. Not able to love any human because I cannot fathom being around them for too long." She looked up at him. "Only Asgard interests me."

A blast rocked where they were and Loki smiled. "You speak the truth to me."

"Only because a human cannot lie to a god. Nor should they, if they value their life."

"Indeed. I will take you with me on one condition." Loki looked at her dangerously. "You belong to me and you obey me. You do not question me and you do not fight me on anything. Is it agreed?"

Iona hesitated. This was what she wanted, but he just made her promise her very life to his whim and she didn't know if she could stop it. "I agree, my lord." She answered quietly.

The door slid open and a SHIELD operative came in with his gun aimed at her. She screamed in horror and Loki smiled again. She was indeed an enigma. One he intended on figuring out.

"Let me out. She's one of us." Loki said, as the guard lowered his weapon. The man walked to the console and opened the door to the prison as Thor screamed "NO!"

Now trapped inside the glass, Loki quipped. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Walking to Iona, he picked her up and held her hand. Thor noticed immediately. "You know, the humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?" He was poised to press the button.

"Step away please." Coulson said. "You like this? We made it after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does."

"NO!" Thor shouted again as Loki delivered a mortal wound from behind. He then reappeared beside Iona and pressed the button that released Thor's cage.

Iona watched in horror, but said nothing.

"You going to lose." Coulson coughed.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature." He responded.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky…where is my disadvantage?" Loki answered.

"You lack conviction." Coulson looked quickly at Iona and she took a step back, thinking Loki would finish the job.

"I don't think I…"

Loki got sent flying into the wall. "So that's what it does." Coulson said, almost smiling.

Iona, knowing that Loki was running out of time, went to him instead of Coulson, but Coulson didn't stop her. "Loki?" Iona stepped through the rubble. "Loki?"

She stopped when she saw him. "Are you ready to be mine?"

"What do you mean?" Iona looked at him fearfully.

"I need to mark you as mine." He grabbed her wrist and the tingling in her skin started. When he let go, there was a small Asgardian name in her wrist written magically.

"It says Loki." She looked at him.

"Yes, because any Asgardian or human or anything that touches you will be burned and I will feel it and defend my property." He sneered, then he surprised her by kissing her on the lips. "Let's go."

Iona wheeling from her kiss only nodded, wondering what else he had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Marvel Characters. They are property of Marvel Comics, Inc. This is set after _Thor _and before (and leading into) _The Avengers _movie _. _This is an AU. I only own Iona.

Chapter 2

Iona looked around the city as Loki seemed to be preparing. She didn't like to see carnage, but she realized that it was the only way Loki would deal with the men sent after him. She knew he would try to get her involved and the men would probably kill her.

"Iona." Loki whispered from the balcony. "I must speak with you."

She crossed to him and he grabbed her. She yelped in pain, but didn't see how she could be out of his iron grip. She looked at him.

"You will be my prize, stolen from these humans. You cannot escape me, you belong to me and you cannot hope to have these men defeat me." He snarled.

"I do not want you to be defeated." She answered.

"Good." He let her go. "You cannot begin to realize how marvelous this will be for you to witness."

She bowed and he procured a green gown for her. The emerald matched his clothing. She looked like a princess, but didn't feel like she was one. She sat in the Stark Tower waiting. Once the war was over and his reign began, maybe then she could talk to him. She saw Tony Stark enter the bar area where she was at the same time as Loki did.

"The Chitauri are coming! Nothing can stop that!" Loki said as he walked closer to Tony.

Tony noticed Iona, but kept the attention on Loki. "This is an invitation, not a threat."

"True. For a threat, you would have kept your armor." He scoffed.

"Care for a drink? Iona?"

She shook her head no, watching the two.

"Stalling won't change anything."

"Not stalling, threatening." Tony quipped.

"What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Loki looked at him. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki was unimpressed.

"Yeah, takes us awhile to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's od a head count here: your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony finished, pouring another drink.

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Tony countered, making it clear.

"I thought the beast had wandered off…"

Exasperated, Tony sighed. "You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure: We'll avenge it!"

"How will your friends have time for me, when they'll be too busy fighting you?" Loki pressed his scepter to Tony and nothing happened. He tried for Tony's heart again. "This usually works…"

"Performance issues?" Tony quipped again.

Then Loki threw Tony out the window with no armor and Iona screamed in terror. She hadn't wanted to watch the exchange if there was death. Loki looked at her, but the Iron Man armor shot past him and made him flinch.

The invasion began as Iona watched the Chitauri descend upon Manhattan in waves. She didn't know if she could deal with watching all this death. She looked at Loki who seemed like he didn't want this to be the way. But Thor appeared before she could go to him.

"Loki, shut down the Tesseract!" Thor ordered.

"It's too late. There is only the war."

"So be it." Thor launched into Loki and they scuffled until she watched Loki stab Thor and get on a Chitauri vehicle. Thor looked at her. "Iona, don't tell me you want to support my brother."

"He's lonely. He hates being in your shadow."

"Does he think that death and destruction will endear him to Asgard? To the All-Father?" Thor thundered.

"I do not know, Prince Thor. All I know is that Loki marked me and I have been told to stay safe from the carnage." She answered.

"At least he has the presence of mind to keep you safe, Iona. I must stop him, you know this." Thor was about to leave, but Iona stopped him.

"WAIT!" She yelled.

"What is it?"

"If you defeat him and you bring him back to Asgard, please take me home with you. I cannot think the Earth is a good place for me with SHIELD watching me like a hawk." Iona pleaded.

"I will think on it. I promise." Thor responded with a smile, then he was gone.

Iona watched as the Chitauri overwhelmed them in front of Grand Central Station, they were beaten before his eyes and forced to kneel before Loki. They were all forced to kneel one by one and Loki finally teleported her to him.

"Hello, dear. The Avengers are defeated." Loki said triumphantly. "You are to be the new Queen of Midgard. Thor, if you would be so kind to tell the All-Father that this realm is protected by the Queen of Midgard, you can go peaceful. Our people have no quarrel with the Asgardians. You know that."

"Of course, brother." Thor turned to go, but noticed the nuclear missile and went after it.

"WHO SENT IT, STARK?" Loki roared, picking him up. "WAS IT FURY?"

"No, it was the World Security Council. They are trying to stop the invasion." Tony answered.

"Tell Fury to get them here so I can execute them myself. He has two hours."

Tony left then, leaving only the others as Thor was busy taking the nuclear missile to the portal. Loki made the scepter disappear and Selvig closed it as soon as Thor came back. Thor landed, embraced Iona as the Queen of Midgard, and then departed, promising to visit as a diplomat once Loki's reign was established.

Loki looked at the remaining Avengers. "If you work for me Natasha, that ledger will be wiped clean."

"What? How can you…"

"New world, new rules, my dear. I can assign you the task of protecting Iona and you will have a clean ledger. No questions asked." Loki answered.

"Don't do it, Nat. You know he's a liar."

"Am I, Hawkeye? Your ledger is pretty red too." Loki leaned over him. "I can wipe that out for you. Clean slate and all you have to do is protect Iona."

"Why did you pick her as your queen?" Steve spoke up. "What is she to you?"

"The only human born of Asgard is a well cherished thing indeed. I intend to keep it that way. She will live in luxury and she will know happiness." He answered.

"We decline Loki." Natasha said.

"By all means, you are free to go then." Loki smiled. "I can't kill you. Thor would be cross and have Asgard declare war."

"Very well, all of us?" Bruce asked.

"All of you, provided you don't disturb my reign. I will protect the people of Midgard to the best of my ability."

"Fury has the Council on the top of Stark Tower." Tony said as he came down. "You're letting them go?"

"All of you are free to go. Don't disturb my reign and I will allow you to live as you have before my reign, peacefully. You interfere in my power and we will have problems." Loki answered.

"Okay, weird. They're waiting for you, Your Majesty." Tony answered, flying up to the top.

Loki and Iona beat him there. Iona looked at the people in front of her. She realized they were willing to kill all these people just to stop an invasion. How horrible. Even Thor would be disgusted with such a prospect she thought.

"Iona, what do you think should be done with them?" Loki shook her from her thoughts.

She looked at him and saw that he was serious. "I believe that the crime should fit the punishment, my lord."

"And what was their crime?" Loki prompted.  
"They tried to kill all the people in this Midgardian city and thought there would be no consequences, my lord."

"That's right. Iona, you might want to leave now. Tony, take her downstairs. I'll be with you in a moment." Loki turned to the Council.

"Why do you follow him?" Tony wondered.

"He branded me. I have no choice." Iona answered. "It was when he escaped. I had no idea that he would win the war."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to help you."

"I don't want it. I like him. He intrigues me and I'm lonely."

"He might be a tyrant. He sent an army after us." Tony pointed out.

"That may be, but maybe he can make Earth better."

"We'll see." He said as he stepped into the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Marvel Characters. They are property of Marvel Comics, Inc. This is set after _Thor_and before (and leading into) _The Avengers _movie _._This is an AU. I only own Iona.

Chapter 3

While Tony looked at Iona, he couldn't help but wonder why she was so devoted to a madman. He cleared his throat, shaking her out of her thoughts. "You want to talk about it?"  
"I don't know what you can do to help." She answered thoughtfully. "I just worry that Thor will bring war on Midgard. I will protect the people from Loki, don't think I won't. It's written all over your face."

"So it is. Forgive me, but I don't think I can believe someone who let Phil die." Tony replied, looking for a reaction.

"I didn't know that Loki would kill him." She whispered. "Had I known, I would have tried to talk him out of it."

"Then why didn't you talk him out of the invasion?" Tony pressed.

"You don't understand anything about us!" She yelled, grabbing the attention of Steve and Clint. "Loki and I are the same. Both born in realms we don't belong in and looking for a place to call home. The man out of time would understand that better than a playboy billionaire who can't leave me alone."

"Calm down, Iona. I didn't mean anything by it." Tony tried to sooth her.

"Oh, because you have all the answers? Did you know what to do when Fury wanted to lock me up? Just because I love him doesn't mean I am like him, by any stretch. I am not a mass murderer like Loki and I don't appreciate any of you treating me as such." Iona took a deep breath. "I can't stand the sight of blood. I don't think you understand anything about me. Period."

Iona brushed by all of them. Clint Barton followed her. "Show me, Iona."

"What?" She turned to face him.

"I will protect you. I will be your personal bodyguard. Show me how I understand you or Loki for that matter." Clint knelt and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, Hawkeye, but you don't know what you're getting into." Iona sighed; maybe this would be a good thing. "But I can't stop you."

"Thank you." Clint got to his feet, just in time to see Loki teleport in front of Tony and look around for Iona. "Your Majesty, I have offered my services to your queen and she seems pleased that I will protect her."

"Consider your ledger wiped then, Agent Barton." Loki smiled sinisterly. One down, only the Iron Man, the Hulk, Black Widow, and Captain Rogers to go. "You will protect her and never leave her side unless I am with her, understand?"

"Of course."

Loki too Iona aside and let the Avengers talk. "Are you fine? I worry about you."

"I'm fine. I promise, I just got upset at Stark because he seems to think you aren't capable of love." Iona kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I think I know that you can love me. I'm the same as you."

"You are nothing like me, Iona. You're human." Loki seethed.

Iona looked at him. "I was born in a realm I know won't accept me. Loki, you are a frost giant's progeny! You think I wish to be human? I hate my humanity. You have no idea who I am. You assume that all humans are able to be subjugated. I am not one such. I was born on Asgard!" Iona recoiled from him. Turning she stalked out of the Stark Tower not caring who followed her.

Loki stood there dumbfounded until Tony Stark came up behind him. "Way to go, Tiger. You alienated her."

"Shut up, Stark." Loki answered through gritted teeth.

"You want me to go talk to her?" Steve asked gently. Loki nodded, not sure if it was a good idea.

Steve walked outside and found her at a café about a block around the corner. She looked upset, like her world had been shattered, like Steve had been when he realized he wasn't going home.

"May I join you?" He asked, looking at her. Her gown was still intact, but she didn't look like the regal woman he had seen when she was beside Loki. She looked upset. She nodded, dejectedly. "What's wrong?"

"He thinks that I'm human."

"But you are." He smiled gently. "You are a human born of Asgard. You have said it before."

"Yes, but I thought he would understand that we were the same. I adored him when I was a child and now he just thinks I'm a human; one just to protect the Earth. I know better though. We are really that tiny to Asgardians." She sat in her chair, wondering if that was something to be proud of.

"Perhaps we are, but you know that Loki is somewhat of an egomaniac. You can't expect him to love you so suddenly."

"Then why did he take me with him? Why did he mark me?" She showed him the mark. "I can't escape him. I thought he loved me. I didn't know this would be a miserable death sentence."

"You can't think like that. You have to think about it like an opportunity. Maybe you can change Loki's view of humans." Steve suggested.

"Maybe, or maybe he'll incur Thor's wrath and bring Midgard to war again." She mused aloud.

"You can be the one to prevent that. Help him establish his reign and then help him bring stability to Earth. Maybe Thor will bring his parents to visit." Steve answered, hoping to help her see his point.

"I suppose. I understand that. I just wonder if I alienated him from myself."

"I don't think you have if you go to him and apologize to him for losing your temper. Help him." Steve stood. "Come on. We have to go speak to the King of Midgard."

She stood up and followed him to Stark Tower where they found Tony pouring a drink for Loki. She went to him and she got down on her knees. "I'm sorry, my lord, for raising my voice to you. I thought wrong and I should be punished for it, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You seem to have learned your lesson. I don't need to punish you."

"I accept my position as your queen." Iona answered. "Forgive me."

Loki looked at her surprised. She HAD learned her lesson. Maybe she was a good companion after all. "You have been there for me, Iona. I cannot ignore that and you may be human, but you are listening to me. I cannot fault you for your birth anymore than you can fault me for mine."

"I just want you to see that I do love you. I wish that you can see that." She looked at him.

Loki looked in her eyes. She DID love him. He saw that and maybe she wasn't so bad. He intended to find out who her parents were, even if they were dead. He wouldn't give up so easily. It might take years, but he would find the truth of his soon-to-be wife, whether she wanted him to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Marvel Characters. They are property of Marvel Comics, Inc. This is set after _Thor_and before (and leading into) _The Avengers _movie_._This is an AU. I only own Iona.

Chapter 4

Three months had passed since the fall of the Avengers and Loki had been crowned King of Midgard. He had ended the wars around the world and he had made war criminals rebuild Stark Tower as he, Hawkeye, Iona travelled to Versailles and made it their permanent residence.

The people of Midgard had accepted it only because Loki had abolished the UN and made himself the highest authority. He allowed each country's governments for now. But he told them if they acted out, it would be under his direct control as in the case of Iran, Afghanistan, and Israel. They couldn't handle the change and they paid the price.

Iona had adjusted to her life, but kept her distance from most people, including Hawkeye and Loki. The servants treated her like a queen, but she didn't seem to react to it as such. The Avengers had been visiting now and again, but Iona would only talk to Steve.

But today of all days, was important for Loki because the Odin All Father of Asgard, his queen, and his heir were coming to visit the King of Midgard. Iona stood in her dressing chambers wondering what she should wear. She wondered if she should wear Loki's green gown she wore at the Fall, or if she could wear something different.

Finally, the navy blue gown jumped out at her and she smiled. This was how she was to impress the visitors who approve of her marriage to their adopted son. She had to show them that she was not under Loki's control, that she resented him in some respects. She got out of her nightgown and began dressing humming at her superior logic.

When she was ready, she upswept her hair and calmly walked out the door. The necklace of ice blue made her feel regal, but she knew she would be outclassed by Thor at the very least.

Clint met her outside and she smiled at him. "Are your friends coming to see Thor at all?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, actually. Steve is especially anxious to see you, my queen." Clint answered, a little more spring in his step. "It's been a while since I've seen most of them, though Tony is here more often than most."

"That he is. I wish he would stop it. All that talk of politics and business make me grow bored." She said as they arrived to see the ranks of Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Nick all there. Loki was sitting on his throne and smiled when he saw her.

"There is my queen. I was worried you wouldn't want to meet my adoptive parents, love. Thor is looking forward to seeing you again." Loki motioned to the smaller throne beside him.

"Thank you for your concern, my king, but I was just hoping to be left alone all these months." She answered as she went to the throne. "When will they arrive?"

As if on cue, the All Father and Freya entered the hall. In ceremonial armor, Thor was behind them, smiling at all assembled. Loki stepped down from the throne and Iona followed suit, not sure what she should do.

"Loki, King of Midgard. I was sure this would lead to ruin, but you are handling your reign quite well so far." The All Father began. "You have made me proud, Loki Laufeyson."

"Thank you, All Father. May I present to you my fiancée and my queen, the only human born of Asgard, Iona." Loki pushed her gently forward and Iona curtsied unsure of what to say.

"A pleasure. I understand the humans are under your protection, Queen Iona of Midgard?" Odin asked and she nodded. "If anything happens to them, I will hold you responsible for not keeping Loki in line."

Iona's face dropped, but Freya smoothed her gown before saying "Loki, have you prepared dinner?"

"Of course, my queen." Loki answered. "Right this way…"

He led all of them to the ornate dining chambers. Iona was busy repeating Odin's words in her head. She would be responsible if the humans suffered at Loki's hands. Maybe she shouldn't have signed on to be Loki's queen after all. Clint smiled in reassurance, but it didn't help.

After they sat, Iona looked at them all and felt small. They were gods and superheroes, she was a human. What was so special about her? She sighed, wondering if she was as important as she once thought.

Freya noticed and Thor was instantly comforting. "My lady, you don't have to feel so down about your position. It is a cherished position to protect the humans."

"I just feel like a gigantic weight has been placed on my shoulders." Iona replied looking at Odin. "Your father seems to hold me responsible for the humans well being."

"That's why the Avengers are here. They will protect the humans and meet with you bi-monthly in order to assess what we can fix for them, Iona." Loki had noticed her unease. "I want you to be comfortable."

"When is the wedding?" Thor asked, smiling.

"In two days, before you take your leave. I was hoping the All Father would attend with his queen." Loki answered.

Iona felt sick to her stomach. Only two days? Was he nuts? She looked at Clint, but he seemed focused on Loki and Odin more than her. They were all waiting for Odin's answer.

"Who would you like to walk you down the aisle, Iona?" Freya asked, knowing Odin would like the honor.

"I was wondering if the All Father would do me the honor." She answered, feeling so small.

"I would be honored, Queen Iona." Odin answered with a bow.

She looked around at the Avengers and they all didn't object. She wondered how they would accomplish everything in two days. Iona looked at Loki and he smiled almost sinisterly at her. She wondered what his true intentions with her were. She stood up and felt lightheaded.

Then everything went black.


End file.
